finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lambard Calowise
Lambard Calowise also known as Lambard the Regal is the main antagonist in the 50-60 Red Mage Quests in Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood. Lambard serves Garlemald as an assassin. Profile Appearance Lambard is a highlander hyur with blonde hair and lavender eyes. He wears the Duelist's Attire dyed grape purple and wields the Verdun rapier. Personality Lambard is a traitor to the crimson duelists and did so for power. Devoted to learning how to earn more power he was always reading unfavorable books. When fighting Arya and the Warrior of Light, he boasts of his strength, and will gloat when his enemies think they have won. Story Before Stormblood When he was younger he assisted X'rhun Tia in reviving the lost art of red magic and traveled to their known locations such as the Zigguarat. Interested in more power Lambard was fond of the mages of mhach art of voidsent summoning, and sought to seek out their power in forbidden red mage teachings. Lambard had discovered an Ishgardian book titled "Nightkin" a book with the information on how to make pacts with voidsent and infuse themselves with their blood. During the climax of the Ala Mhigan Revolution Lambard betrayed the crimson duelists and slaughtered the entire order and became an assassin for Zenos yae Galvus. After betraying his order he went into an arcane slumber in order to restructure his body. Stormblood Lambard returns to Eorzea kidnapping people to mindlessly serve him using a brand that slowly whittles away at their mind until they become loyal followers. knowing that a girl known as Arya's family line is from the Calowise family, he has her kidnapped and her uncle killed. Him and his crew set themselves up at Aleport. Hot on his trail the Warrior of Light and X'hrun Tia, track him down at the Isles of Umbra. Gloating about how he relished the slaughter of the Crimson Duelists he plans on killing the two there, only to be interrupted by Arya and flees. Lambard is then ordered by the empire to destabilize Garlond Ironworks by killing senior officers, namely Jessie in Mor Dhona. Lambard and his followers ambush "Jessie" before she reaches the airship only to find out that he's been fooled, X'hrun confronts him and Lambard unleashes his true power. The two duel and Lambard suffers a major wound noting that X'hrun was always the greater fighter, but tells him that a scratch was all he needed and sucks the life force from X'hrun significantly wounding him. The Warrior of Light and Arya protect X'hrun before he kills him, and the three duel. Defeating Lambard and his followers, X'hrun thanks them and approaches Lambard, gloating about the twisted turn of fate that will befall them and mentions Arya as an example. Arya staggers, and tells the group that she's fine and that she's just weary from battle, Lambard says he will miss her suffering and passes away. Gameplay Lambard appears in the solo instance of Stained in Scarlet as a boss, during the fight he has thaumaturge followers that assist him. Occasionally he will use his nightkin ability to take away a chunk of the players health if its not healed correctly. He will summon voidorb fireballs all over the arena, and one will need to be defeated in order to be safe. Category:Hyurs Category:Red Mages Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV